New Beginnings
by TimeTurningWitch
Summary: When the Beast banishes Belle from the castle, she flees into the woods with Phillipe but gets attacked by a large pack of wolves. Instead of the Beast coming to her aid, Gaston saves her life, making Belle realize that she judged him too early.
1. Chapter 1

Belle had been kept captive inside the enchanted castle in exchange for her father's life. After seeing the kindness from all of the enchanted objects, Belle sees that she may even like it here. But knowing that the Beast is so cruel and frightening, Belle knows that she will have to adjust and be careful. _But why is he so protective of the West Wing? What's he hiding in there?_ Belle wonders as she wanders up the stairs, growing anxious to see what is in the West Wing. She sees broken mirrors, ripped curtains, and destroyed furniture inside the lone room in the Wing. She notices a damaged painting of a beautiful man and it makes her wonder how the castle became enchanted, but a bright glowing pink light catches Belle's attention. She follows the light to see a beautiful floating rose, transfixed by its beauty. She carefully lifts the glass case and comes so close to touching it, until she finds a great dark shadow looming over her. She looks up to see the Beast on the balcony in anger, he quickly leaps and places the jar back over the rose, then turning his attention to Belle.

"Why did you come here?" His voice grows angry.

Belle takes a few steps back, "I'm sorry."

"I warned you never to come here!"

"I didn't mean any harm," Belle squeaks in defense.

"Do you realize what you could have done?!" The Beast thrashes at the furniture, Belle attempting to dodge.

"Please, stop!" Belle begs in horror, maneuvering herself out of the way as the Beast destroys the furniture around her.

"Get out! GET! OUT!" The Beast roars while Belle flees the West Wing, running down the castle stairs, and grabbing her cloak, trying to get to the front castle doors to get to Phillipe.

She rushes past Lumiere and Cogsworth in fright. "Wh-where are you going?" Lumiere asks in confusion.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" Belle cries out in a hurry, opening the door to the freezing cold.

"Oh no, wait, please, please wait!" Cogsworth pleads but Belle shuts the door behind her and gets Phillipe out of the stables.

"Phillipe, come on! We have to get out of here now!" Belle jumps on top of him and they ride past the castle gates and into the snowy woods. Phillipe stops short to find a pack of wolves surrounding them. Belle gasps and pulls on the reins of Phillipe's saddle and they turn around, Phillipe galloping as fast as he can but the wolves follow. They fall through the ice and Phillipe keeps going, eventually escaping the water and back into the snowy forest. But the wolves race in front of them and Belle falls off of Phillipe. Seizing a large branch, Belle fights the wolves the best she can until one leaps on top of her, growling and snarling in her face. Right as the wolf is about to bite her, she hears the piercing shot of a gun. The wolves all stop and stare at the source to find Gaston on his horse, aiming at another wolf to kill. Belle pushes the wolf off of her as she runs to Phillipe, hearing another shot of his gun, killing one. Two wolves leap for Gaston and his horse dodges, another shot piercing the air.

While Gaston fights, a wolf clenches onto Belle's cloak, dragging her into the snow. The wolf bites into Belle's right arm and she screams out in pain. Gaston shoots again, killing the wolf that's attacking her. The other wolves see that they are no match and run off in fear. Gaston jumps off of his horse and puts his gun on a holster on the saddle. Belle looks to Gaston and slowly stands back up, holding onto Phillipe's saddle as he runs towards her. But before he reaches her, she grips onto her bleeding arm and loses balance, wincing in pain as she falls into Gaston's arms.

"Belle, you're bleeding! Here," Gaston rips off part of the fabric of his cloak and wraps it around her wound. He then wraps his coat around her freezing body. "Let me get you home. Your father's worried sick about you," Gaston whispers in her ear as he picks her up. He sets her onto his saddle before he grabs Phillipe's reins, pulling him on as he climbs up with Belle. She rests back onto his chest while their horses gallop through the snow on the way back to town.

"Gaston…" He looks down to see her head resting on his chest. "How… How did you find me? How did you… Know I was out here?" Belle asks him gently.

"Your father came into the tavern, raving about how some Beast locked you away in a dungeon," he pauses and looks towards the forest in front of them. "I am ashamed to say that at first I just laughed it off, thinking he was just crazy. But your father, he was so adamant, so hysterical. So I checked your house and once I saw that you were gone and couldn't be found, I went looking for you, assuring your father that I would find you and bring you home."

"Thank you, Gaston… For saving my life." Belle whispers as she feels herself beginning to fall unconscious.

"You're welcome," Gaston whispers before kissing her forehead as her eyes close. When kissing her forehead, he feels how hot it is, realizing she has a fever. Gaston knows that he must hurry in getting her home so he shifts his weight forward and signals his steed to move faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle awakens to find herself in her bed, alone in her room. Looking down at the bandage around her arm, she recounts the previous night, remembering how Gaston saved her life. Gaston of all people. _He seemed so kind and gentle yesterday._ Belle wonders. _He's always acted so arrogant, so selfish, so… not for me. But… maybe I judged him too quickly? I didn't see him as anything but conceited, rude, and brainless._ She sits up and hears someone knocking on her door.

"Come in," Belle calls, noticing her book was moved from the shelf downstairs to her nightstand next to her bed. In comes her father with a cup of tea and a wet cloth, softly smiling to see his daughter feeling better. "Papa!" Belle smiles and runs to hug him. "Oh Papa, are you alright?"

Maurice pulls away so he can look at her. "I'm alright, Belle. How did you escape from that horrible monster?"

"He…" Belle didn't know how to put it. "He told me to leave."

"Thank God you got out of there," Maurice lifts his hand to feel her forehead. "Your fever has calmed down, thank God. If it weren't for Gaston… Oh I can't even think of that!" He exclaims, hugging his daughter again.

Belle smiles in her father's arms, happy to be home with him. "Papa… Does Gaston seem odd to you?"

"Why whatever do you mean, Belle?" Maurice asks her, pulling away.

"He was kind to me yesterday. It's not like him."

"Well I'm sure he does have a kinder side."

"But Papa, while you were gone for your trip, he stormed into the house, practically ordering me to marry him! He didn't even ask me to, he just boasted about on how in his vision that I would be his little wife."

"Maybe finding you out in those woods brought on a protective side of him?" Belle can tell that her father easily sees the best in people.

"I don't know… It doesn't feel right," Belle sighs as she sits down on her bed. "I mean, I'm grateful, of course, but I thought I knew him as someone completely different."

"People can surprise you. I know your mother did," Maurice gives a soft smile as he combs a piece of his daughter's dark hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead. "The baker in town kindly dropped off a baguette for us earlier, so I'm going to get you some. The whole town knows about the wolf attack and they're very worried about you." Maurice leaves her room, heading down the stairs to cut the bread and slice the cheese.

Belle knows that the whole town thinks she's crazy and weird for liking to read instead of conforming to the norm of the town. _They don't care about me; they just care about their new gossip._

Gaston sits in his tavern, admiring the framed picture of himself above the fireplace. While sipping his beer, LeFou goes on about how Gaston was such a hero for saving Belle's life in the woods.

"…No one saves beautiful girls like Gaston!" He and the rest of the tavern sing in glee. "And his marriage we soon will be celebrating, my what a guy! Gaston!" Everyone cheers except for the Bimbettes, who are all crying in the back of the tavern.

Gaston stands from his chair, lifting his hands to calm them all down. "Thank you, thank you all," Gaston grins, loving the attention and praise. Sitting back down and gulping down his beer, Gaston relaxes while the people in the tavern go back to their business. "LeFou! I had a thought."

"A thought?" Inquires LeFou, Gaston's sidekick, but mostly his lackey. "You don't have many of those, Gaston."

"I know that," Gaston's voice turns serious. "I saved Belle, but what if that doesn't change anything? What if she still refuses to marry me?"

"Well that is a thought…" LeFou pauses, taking a sip of his beer. "Did you ever think of actually taking an interest in her likes? Y'know that she likes to read, so why don't ya asking her about what's so important with reading those books of hers?"

Gaston stops to process what LeFou just said to him, rubbing his chin. Then Gaston stands up quickly as if he had an epiphany. "LeFou! What if I just take an interest in her books? You know that I'm no good with relationships, maybe the reason why is because I never asked the girls about themselves?" Gaston pauses. "This all makes sense now. I will go see her now and she will fall for me instantly!" Gaston smiles and pulls on his coat, leaving the tavern.

Maurice hears a knock at the front door and he looks through his concoction to see Gaston's bright blue eyes. He opens the door, welcoming him inside. "Oh, Gaston, please do come in! I just made some tea, would you like a cup?"

"Thank you," Gaston takes a cup, taking a sip of the tea. "Is Belle awake?"

"Oh yes she is, if you would like to, you can bring her up some bread and cheese," Maurice hands him a plate and Gaston starts up the stairs.

Gaston knocks on the door, remembering how on the day of the proposal, she didn't take kindly to him barging into her house uninvited. Belle opens the door and Gaston peers down at her. "I'm glad to see you're up and about," Gaston gives a dashing smile and walks into her room, setting down the plate of bread and cheese on Belle's nightstand next to her book. Gaston notices the stains of mud on the blue book, remembering that he tossed it right into the mud and placed his muddy shoes on top of it. Gaston glances over to Belle to see that she still looks incredibly beautiful even though she's not entirely healed. "Belle, do you know that you are the most beautiful girl in town?" Belle looks over to Gaston, about to roll her eyes until he adds, "I'm sorry I ruined your book." Her eyes widen to hear an actual apology from him. _He apologized? This is not Gaston. He hasn't said anything narcissistic or egotistical. He owned up to something that he did and he's ready to face consequences. Why have I never seen this side before?_

"I… I accept your apology, Gaston," Belle breathes, looking up at him. _He looks so… Innocent. So gentle. He was always so selfish and harsh before now, did the attack truly change him or bring out a new side?_

"What is your story about?" Gaston asks her as he sits on her bed.

"My what?" Belle doesn't believe what he's asking her.

"The story in your book. I know there aren't any pictures, but I'm willing to use my… My…" Gaston trailed off, stuck on the word.

"Your imagination?" Belle picks up her favorite book, wiping off some of the dried mud from the cover.

"Yes! My ee-mag-inashun," Gaston sounds out.

"Well," Belle sits at the edge of her bed. "This story is called Sleeping Beauty. It's about a princess that meets the prince disguised as a peasant. There's sword-fighting, magic spells, and a happy ending." She smiles just thinking about the story.

"Sword-fighting? That sounds like my kind of book," Gaston is actually intrigued by the story. He actually wants to hear what happens with the princess and how they all get their happy ending. "You shall read - I mean, could you read some of it to me?"

Belle is astounded by Gaston's interest in her story. She's still catching remnants of his rude self, but she doesn't seem to mind this gentler Gaston.

 **Let me know what you guys think! Thank you for your reviews already, they are very helpful! I hope you enjoy, feel free to give me your opinions! I'm starting college in a few days, so I'm going to do my best to post the next chapter soon. Thank you for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

When hearing Belle tell the story, Gaston's astounded by how he can see the pictures in his head by hearing her descriptions with her enchanting voice. He thought that he could only read books by just looking at the pictures for the story instead of actually looking at the words. Belle asked a few times in the middle of the book if Gaston wanted her to continue and he would give an eager yes. She finds his new behavior odd but intriguing, a bit curious as to why she's seeing this new side of him now and not before.

Gaston watches her as she reads over every word, softly smiling to herself when she reads over the romantic parts like when the Princess and the Prince first meet. Gaston sees how much more beautiful she looks when she's reading; he can tell that she truly does love it.

"And she awoke from her slumber to find her handsome Prince and two beautiful children awaiting her. She smiled in glee and they all lived happily ever after," Belle's smile widens to hear her story come to an end. She looks to Gaston to see him sitting up against one of her pillows, unknowingly smiling as he pieces together what could happen to the characters afterwards. "The end." To hear the final words of the story, Gaston opens his eyes to see Belle looking at him. "Well, what did you think?"

Gaston truly did like it. "I thought the story was nice. I liked the sword fight the best, it reminds me of myself," Gaston grins, boosting his ego. Belle rolls her eyes, finding a characteristic of the Gaston she knew before the attack. "But I think that they were truly in love because he fell in love with her as a peasant and did everything he could to save her," Gaston pauses, trying to gather his thoughts. "So… It makes sense that she was still in love with him when she awoke."

Belle is surprised by Gaston's insight. "That is a very good thought, Gaston."

Gaston looks right into her eyes when she says 'thought'. Gaston never imagined he could think like Belle. He remembers back to when he told Belle that reading wasn't a good idea for a woman because she starts to think and come up with ideas. "Belle… I need to tell you something," Belle nods her head and positions herself to face Gaston on the edge of her bed. "I always saw you as odd in town for having a great interest in reading, let alone knowing how. My mother and father… They never bothered sending me to school so I could get an education because I was just so good at hunting. I was raised to see that being good at hunting and survival made me better than everyone else. When you came to town, I thought you were just a silly girl for liking books. I only saw you as the most beautiful girl there. I didn't care about getting to know the actual you because I believed that I was above you and I'm sorry for that," Gaston pauses so he can place his hand over hers. "I'm glad I'm getting to know you now."

Belle doesn't know what to say. She actually felt that Gaston was being sincere. Looking down at his hand, Belle exhales and looks back up to Gaston to see an apologetic expression. _There's something sweet, and almost kind… But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined._ She takes her other hand and places in it Gaston's. _And now he's dear, and so I'm sure, I wonder why I didn't see it there before?_ Gaston notices she moved her hand so she can hold his and he realizes that this is a step in the right direction. "Thank you for your apology, Gaston. I accept it," Belle stops. She realizes that she was rude to Gaston by judging him too quickly before she got to know this new sensitive side. "I also wanted to apologize."

"Belle, please. You have done nothing wrong," Gaston assures her. He scoots closer towards her and holds her other hand. "There's no need to apologize."

Belle actually likes the feel of Gaston's hands holding her hands, the chills she gets when he gently caresses her knuckles with his thumbs. "No. I was rude to your face. I called you primitive like you were below me. I'm sorry."

"Belle, I don't even know what that word means," Gaston chuckles. "You didn't offend me at all." Gaston sees Belle looking into his eyes, needing some kind of assurance. "I accept your apology, thank you." Gaston takes his right hand away from holding her left and combs back her stray hair, pausing to hold her cheek in his hand. The soft feel of her skin gives him goosebumps. Gaston wonders what this new feeling is because he's never been so intimate with anyone before.

Belle closes her eyes at the soft touch. _New, and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? She lifts her hand to hold the hand he has on her cheek. True, that he's some Prince Charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see._ Belle opens her eyes as Gaston removes his hand and stands up.

"Thank you for the story," he flashes a grin at Belle. "But you still need to get rest and finish healing." Gaston removes the bandages on her arm so he can look at her wound. "You're looking better, but you need fresh bandages. I'll be right back."

"Gaston, wait," Belle quickly called when Gaston was almost out of her room.

Gaston turns to her, still at the door. "Is there something else I can get for you?" Gaston wouldn't normally do all of this just for one girl, but he feels that he's actually getting somewhere with Belle and he doesn't want to risk anything.

"No. I just wanted to thank you, Gaston. You saved my life. Before the attack, I would have done anything to get away from you," Belle stands and takes a step towards Gaston. "But now, I enjoy your company. So, thank you for letting me see this different side of you," Belle speaks softly, looking up at the large man.

Gaston wasn't sure what to say to her. He sees the true differences between Belle and the other girls in town; she tells the complete truth to him. She doesn't lie to him to peek his interest, she doesn't flaunt herself to get his attention, and she's always herself no matter what anyone else thinks. Gaston notices these things and he sees why Belle was never interested in him before the wolf attack; he tried to control and change her to fit his image of a perfect housewife. "No, Belle. Thank you," he pauses and looks down into her eyes. "For giving me another chance."

Belle felt his breath on her forehead and she finally noticed how close they were to each other. "I'm sorry you never learned how to read. If you would like, I can teach you," Belle offers, meeting his gaze. She breaks their eye contact by looking towards her book. "If you don't want to-"

He cuts her off. "I would like to, yes. I'm a great learner," Gaston flashes her a grin, the kind of grin she would often see when he would attempt to impress her. But now Gaston dreamt of holding her close to him and continuing their intimacy. He loved the feel of her soft touch and wanted more. He didn't want just sex, he wanted to feel her next to him, to feel his lips on hers. But he knew she wouldn't like it; it didn't fit into her fairytale ideas for the man to kiss the girl before they properly got to know each other. "I'll get you some clean bandages." Gaston combs a few fly strands of hair behind Belle's ear and leaves her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody in town wanted to know how Belle was feeling. It was almost irritating to Gaston how much more popular he became in the town. Gaston did crave the attention of the townsfolk, but he did mind it when it was beginning to grow bothersome.

"So, how did it go?" LeFou pesters Gaston as they walk through town, wanting to know all of the details. "Did she fall for you?" LeFou realizes he slowed down and ran to speed up to the towering Gaston. "Oh, oh, oh! Did she accept marriage?"

"I didn't ask her for marriage. I asked her to read her story to me," Gaston replies as he scans the shops, his quiver of arrows around his shoulder.

"She… Read to you? Gee, Gaston, you must be tryin' real hard to get her to fall for you if you asked her that! I mean, books are so boring, Gaston, did you fall asleep? You must have!" LeFou comments, chuckling at the thought of Belle trying to help Gaston comprehend what she's reading. "I mean I don't know why you didn't just…" LeFou just went on and on while Gaston tuned him out. Gaston finally stopped; he has finally found the shop he was looking for.

LeFou was too focused on the scenario in his head to notice that Gaston has stopped in front of the book seller's shop, so he walks into Gaston's leg and falls on the ground. "Be quiet and wait here," Gaston orders LeFou.

Gaston enters the shop, glancing up at the little bell that jingled. Inside he sees at least a hundred books but as he takes a longer look, he can't even count how many are inside this one little shop. Gaston truly feels like he's completely out of his element, but he wants to do what he can to make Belle feel better as well as not regret on giving him this second chance.

The Bookkeeper has never seen Gaston step foot into his shop before. He wonders as to what has changed him because he saw that Gaston would always sneer at anyone who partook in books. "Bonjour, Gaston, I'm surprised to be seeing you in here," he pauses to see Gaston looking at the shelves intently. "Are you looking for something specific? I do have some hunting books and-"

"No, I'm not here for myself," Gaston says to him.

"Well, who are you here for?" The Bookkeeper inquires. "Is it Belle perhaps? I did hear rumors about what happened in the woods, but I don't normally partake in the town gossip for I know not all of it is true."

"Yes, actually! I… um…" Gaston isn't sure how this works but he's going to try. "I'm looking for one of the books she likes. I know she likes ones with princesses, and… uh… I know she likes…" Gaston pauses, not sure how to explain the book Belle read to him. "Some fighting and a love story. Oh! And she likes happy endings, of course." Gaston finishes, feeling accomplished.

"Oh, of course! Actually, I just received a few new ones while she was away," he says with glee, turning around and stepping up onto the ladder so he can retrieve the novels from the top shelf.

"Bookkeeper, make sure there's a handsome prince in it! And let there be a battle or a fight of some sort!" Gaston orders him, making the Bookkeeper sigh and rolls his eyes. "Please, I mean," The Bookkeeper notices the polite word and searches for a story he knows Belle will like, impressed with how Gaston has changed from his usual behavior, but still showing some remnants of his arrogant self.

"Well, I don't have much with battles, but I do have one I know she would be interested in," the Bookkeeper smiles, climbing down the ladder with a book in hand. He turns to Gaston and presents the book, placing it into his hands. "This story is called Cinderella. It's about a handsome prince looking for a wife that falls in love with a servant girl. If Belle loves Jack and the Beanstalk and Sleeping Beauty, then I know for a fact that she will love this one."

Gaston flips through the novel, noticing one or two pictures in there so he can always glance at them while Belle reads. "Thank you," Gaston pulls out a small pouch of coins. "Now, how much will that be?"

The Bookkeeper looked down to see the pouch and moved his hands so it would cover it. "No, no. Tell Belle that it's a recovery present."

Gaston wasn't sure. He would've gladly taken the book before but now he feels some kind of morality about him, feeling that it would be wrong to just take the book without proper payment. "But-"

"I insist!" The Bookkeeper takes a step back, smiling at the man. "I don't want your money for it. As long as you and Belle will come back soon and tell me how you liked it. I want her better just as much as you do."

"Well if you insist," Gaston looks down and puts away his pouch of coins. "She'll be very happy to hear about you; I know she comes to you often." Gaston walks towards the exit but stops. "I have a question for you," he turns towards the Bookkeeper. "I know that Belle likes books, but what else does she like?"

The Bookkeeper is a bit surprised by his question. He didn't think Gaston was the type to actually want to get to know Belle and know what she likes. "Well… Belle likes adventure, she doesn't like to be kept in one place for too long. She also adores animals, I know she enjoys tending to them every day and has made friends with some of them," he pauses, trying to think of something they actually share in common. "Oh! I know that you have a horse, so does she. Belle loves horseback riding through the woods often."

This is a lot for Gaston to take in as he's coming up with ideas to make her fall madly in love with him. "Perfect! I have the perfect thought!" Gaston's face lights up just thinking about his plan. "Farewell! Oh, and thank you." Gaston remembers that he must act a little differently to appeal to Belle, so he must not be rude. He exits the shop and finds that LeFou has fallen asleep. "LeFou! Get up, you're going to love this."

LeFou groggily wakes up from his nap, enjoying his previous dream involving the Bimbettes. He notices Gaston in front of him and shoots up, ready to go. "Of course, Gaston! What is this um… thought of yours?"

They begin to walk towards Belle's cottage. _"LeFou, I'm surprised I've been thinking."_

 _"An interesting pastime…"_

Gaston nods his head. _"I know! But that bookkeeper knows Belle well enough, and his good insight is well played out. Now the wheels in my head have been turning, since I looked at that hearty old man. See I promised myself I'd be married to Belle, and right now I'm evolving a plan!"_ Gaston sings with glee. Then he pauses and whispers into LeFou's ear. "If I," Gaston whispers, LeFou looking befuddled.

"Yes…" LeFou listens instently.

"Then I…" Gaston continues to whisper.

"You think she'd?" LeFou questions.

"Guess!"

"Now I get it!" LeFou exclaims.

"Let's go!" Gaston and LeFou yell together. _"No one plans like Gaston!"_

 _"Brings ideas like Gaston!"_ Gaston sings.

LeFou continues the duet. _"Plans to woo and sweep Belle off her feet like Gaston! For your marriage we soon will be celebrating, my what a guy, Gaston!"_ LeFou closes his eyes for the finish and hits into the barrel, causing him to fall back onto his behind. "Oof!"

"LeFou! We will talk later! I must make the perfect preparations for her!" Gaston doesn't look back as he makes his way towards his lodge, fixated on his flawless idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I apologize for not posting sooner but I finally finished up the chapter and then some ;) I made sure to make it longer for you guys because I've been away for so long!**

* * *

Over the next few days, Gaston thinks hard about what he should do to truly woo Belle over so she can fall madly in love with him. He already has a basic plan but he needs details. Thinking is a lot harder than Gaston assumed it would be. It took him a little while, but he finally came up with the perfect plan and has it completely sorted out.

During those few days, Gaston kept the book a secret from Belle because it was all part of his plan to make their perfect day. He visited Belle each day to make sure the bite on her arm is healing properly. Her fever went down and she felt better each day, finding that Gaston seemed kind and thoughtful, as though he actually wanted her to feel better. Gaston packs a couple bags and a picnic basket, loading up the saddle on his horse, hopeful that Belle is well enough to embark on the small adventure. He rides down towards Belle's cottage, enjoying the fresh air and the morning views on his way. He arrives at her cottage, leaving his steed outside next to Phillipe in the stable as he knocks on the door.

It opens to a smiling Maurice, greeting him. "Bonjour, Gaston. How nice to see you this morning," Maurice gestures inside. "Please, please do come in."

Gaston walks inside, closing the door behind him and walking straight towards the mirror. He admires his reflection and brushes off a bit of dirt from his cheek, making sure he looks even more handsome than usual for Belle. Today is her luckiest day and he needs to look his best for her. "The pleasure's all yours, of course," Gaston grins and pauses, looking away from his reflection and down at the floor, contemplating on whether or not he should have said that. "I mean mine. My mistake." Gaston realizes that he actually thought about Maurice's feelings and wraps his mind around if that's a good or bad thing. He hasn't done that before; he's never cared about someone else's feelings but his own. Gaston wonders if it's good that he's changing his ways. This change of perspective might be a change for the worse for his reputation around town. He ponders that it may be bad because the townspeople only know him to be confident and strong, not caring of their feelings.

"No offense taken, it's an honest mistake," Maurice comments, breaking Gaston of his train of thought.

 _It's a lot harder to think than I thought it would be… to think… about thinking…_ Gaston's thoughts run wild, unsure of how to make sense of anything.

Maurice sees the expression of confusion on Gaston's face. "What do you two have planned for today? I don't recall Belle saying you two were doing anything today."

"Oh!" Gaston finally got back on track with his thoughts. "It's a surprise," Gaston smirks to himself, going through the motions of his plan all over again like he has at least a million times the past few days. "I'll go see if she's ready." Gaston heads up the stairs and knocks on Belle's door. It's now become normal for him to knock before he enters a room. Even more things that Gaston is changing about himself for Belle. These "manners" that Gaston has heard so much about seem to stick with him recently and he doesn't think it's such a bad thing.

"Papa, is that you?" Gaston hears Belle through the door.

"No, it's me, your knight in shining armor, the most handsome and admired man in-" Gaston boasts about himself and then quickly stops, realizing that he needs to be humbler. Belle doesn't like his arrogance at all. "I mean, it's me, Gaston."

"Oh, Gaston. Of course," Belle replies in mockery, rolling her eyes at Gaston's haughtiness. "Just a second."

Gaston hears shuffling throughout the room and listens closely as Belle's steps become louder, seeing her shadow through the bottom crack of the door. She opens it and Gaston is taken aback by how beautiful she looks. Gaston thought she still looked beautiful when she was sick, but now that she's fully recovered, he doesn't believe the sight before him. Her hair is neatly tied back with her blue ribbon but the same few hairs have fallen over her forehead, emphasizing her natural beauty. He notices that her rosy cheeks and blue dress bring out her gorgeous hazel eyes as she looks up to meet his.

Belle notices immediately that he's staring at her face. Except this time, she notices that he's not ogling her like he used to, instead he's… Studying it. Observing her with inquiry and solemnness instead of pride and lust. "What are you staring at, Gaston?" Belle asks him, well aware of his characteristically rude and arrogant answer.

Gaston wants to tell her that in his eyes, she's the most beautiful woman that he's ever seen in his whole life. But Belle has always been humble and hasn't liked his version of complimenting her over their time of knowing each other. Gaston is plagued with confusion and looks away, unsure of whether he should tell her that it's nothing or if he should tell her what he's thinking. Belle and his eyes lock and she asks again to receive her answer, "Gaston?"

"Oh. I…" Gaston decides to not overdo it. "I just noticed that you are fully recovered and look more beautiful than ever."

Belle was expecting something along the line of "you'll make a beautiful wife" or "our children will be gorgeous" but she saw that Gaston was calm and meticulous; he gave her an actual compliment instead of an unknowingly disrespectful one. She sees him changing right in front of her. Over the time of getting to know the new Gaston, he doesn't seem as bad as she thought him to be. He seems… kind and gentle. Reserved and humble. She's becoming comfortable around him, possibly even beginning to have feelings for him. Belle is unsure of what she should think about him now. He treated her with such disrespect and rudeness before but he seems to care about her feelings and interests, he's respectful and seems to have actual manners.

Gaston notices that Belle has been staring at him for quite some time now, only blinking a couple of times and not saying a word in reply. "I have a surprise for you," he smiles softly and takes her hand, leading her out of her room and down the stairs.

Belle is surprised by his softness and romantic nature. He isn't yanking or dragging her down the stairs, he's gently leading her down. The old Gaston would tell her what to do and make her go down the stairs with him without a choice. It was only when Belle would fight against it that he would let it go for the time being. She's finally beginning to like this new Gaston, she's actually enjoying his company and is looking forward to whatever he has planned.

They bid a swift goodbye to Maurice and head out the door and towards the stables. "What's going on?" Belle notices the bags attached to Gaston's horse's saddle. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Not far. Just a small ride," he glances at her and grins.

"A small ride to where?" Belle inquires, growing curiouser and curiouser of his plan. She walks to Phillipe and strokes his shoulder.

"Doesn't me telling you where defeat the purpose of a surprise?" Gaston smirks and walks over to Belle, looking down at her and wanting nothing more in the world than to kiss her. He brushes a piece of her hair off of her forehead and behind her ear, the back of his hand lingering by her cheek, not even two centimeters away from touch. She looks up into his piercing blue eyes and closes hers, moving her head over so his knuckles brush her cheek. Seeing the invitation, he turns his hand and cups her cheek. Belle feels goosebumps all up her body and realizes that she is finding the romance from her books that she's been silently wishing for. Belle lifts her hand and softly strokes up and down Gaston's arm. This drives Gaston crazy, even though it's only a soft caress, her small fingers are moving in ways he's never experienced before. Gaston wants to kiss her badly; he feels like he can't fight his urges any longer. But he wants their first kiss to be special, just like the way he planned it to be over these past few days. Gaston ponders if he should just go against the perfect plan he made or if he should just be spontaneous and kiss her now. He notices her cheeks begin to blush as Gaston's other hand cups her other cheek. She softly exhales and takes a step towards him, knowing that this is what she wants. Gaston leans down and pauses right in front of her face, his lips just centimeters from hers, wanting to just take her in his arms and make her his with a kiss. But Gaston knows that now is not the right time and that this will be enough for now, so he lifts his head and gently presses a kiss on her forehead.

Belle loved the feeling of Gaston's lips. Even though he's a large and bulky man, she sees this soft and gentle side of him. She didn't expect just a kiss on her forehead, she expected a passionate kiss on her lips. Belle's eyes open as he removes his hands from her. Gaston notices her surprise and smirks, happy that she wants more. But he knows that she will receive more of him later at the perfect time. "I want today to be perfect," Gaston says as he takes a step away from her and towards his steed. "Trust me."

Belle admires his control and is cursing herself for her lack of it, softly smiling at him and jumps onto Phillipe. "Ready whenever you are."


	6. Chapter 6

Gaston and Belle rode throughout the forest, taking well-lit, peaceful paths with Gaston leading the way, knowing them by heart. It began as a slow ride, but soon picked up the pace into what seemed like a race to them but without a finish line. Gaston loves the competition and couldn't believe that she raced past his horse, them both eventually stopping at a clearing near a small stream.

Gaston opens one of the bags attached to his saddle and pulls out a large, red, floral quilt for them to sit and relax on. He lays it down for them and she sits, noticing him removing a small basket that was tied to one of the saddle's handles.

"Belle," Gaston began and sat down. "I realize that I never asked, but what were you doing out in those woods that night?" He paused, noticing how Belle was staring at him. "I mean your father was the reason I went searching for you. He… Came into the tavern, raving about how some 'Beast' had locked you away in a dungeon. It didn't make any sense and I laughed him off. But once I saw you weren't home, that's when I thought I should go search for you. And then I found you surrounded by that pack of wolves… Why were you out there alone so late at night in the cold?"

Belle wasn't sure how to answer. She didn't want to look as though she's gone completely mad by telling him about how she was trapped in a magical castle with a talking candle and teapot. "I…" she paused, conflicted. She actually has potential for something good in her life and is hesitant if she should risk it. _Just go for it. He just might believe you._ "It's true."

Gaston stops and stares at her, unsure of what to say or think. He's concerned for her, that maybe she's suffered from some sort of traumatic experience. _It's impossible. There are no Beasts in dungeons. From the beasts that I've seen, none of them are able to do such a thing._ "What? Belle, that's crazy."

"I know, believe me. I thought I was going mad from what I saw in that castle," she glances down at the grass, noticing a few leaves grazing the blades from the light breeze. "He took my father as his prisoner for life and I decided to take his place. And I-" Belle stops, knowing that if she goes into detail, he would suggest she see someone who would tell her that she was hallucinating it all. "It doesn't matter anymore, he let me go." Belle is starting to get worried. She starting to sound like she belongs in the 'Asylum de Loons'.

"Belle, maybe from being out in the cold for so long, you could have seen some things that don't make any sense. I remember one night when I was hunting, I was in the cold for too long and I started to see things that are impossible."

Belle can tell that Gaston is attempting to make sense of what appears to be insanity. She feels for him and sees that he's trying to help her. It's hard for him to understand and he could think that she can't tell the difference between fiction and reality. She looks to the stream and notices a doe with her fawn drinking from the other side of the bank.

Gaston notices her eyes locking away from him and he follows her glance and sees them. "Beautiful, aren't they?" Gaston comments.

"I thought you hunted them," Belle replies, still fixated on the two. "I remember once you told me about how you use antlers in all of your decorating."

"I don't hunt entirely for sport, Belle, I hunt for food mostly," he pauses when she turns her head and meets his eyes. "The reason I decorate with antlers is because I keep them up as trophies; I can't eat them and I don't like just getting rid of them." She turns her head back to seeing the pair lifting their heads from the stream, the doe and her locking gazes. "I don't even go after the females or the younger ones if it makes you feel better. The bucks are the ones that have the good meat."

"My, what a guy," Belle comments patronizingly.

Gaston actually notices the haughty tone in her voice. "Belle. You have your own animals; how are eating eggs different from eating venison?"

The doe and her fawn turn and walk back into the forest together. Belle looks away when she can't see them anymore, surprised by Gaston's question. "I suppose you're right. I just see animals as beautiful and peaceful creatures…" She pauses, and makes a soft chuckle. "I was a bit hypocritical, I mean I had some beef ragout just recently."

Being in a clearing of the forest reminds Belle of her short time at the Beast's castle. She looks around the beautifully green scenery, remembering how during her time there, the forest was so dark and gloomy. The clear difference reminds her that she doesn't miss being there. But the other inhabitants were all so nice to her, and even told her that he's not as terrible as he appears. _I know that Madame Garderobe said I should give him a chance, but I saw that he was just as frightening and cruel on the inside as he was on the outside._ Belle thought. She knew that she couldn't go back there, no matter how nice they were to her, the Beast was too terrible. Besides, he told her to get out, what else was she supposed to do?

Gaston notices her in deep thought, so he opens the basket and starts to remove clothed items. He unwraps a baguette, a few different cheeses, and some fruit. He stands up, taking his canteen and hers and sits back down. He then unwraps the fabric to reveal a bottle of red wine and removes the cork with his bare hand. Belle is taken out of her trance by the startling pop, turning her head to see him admiring the sweet aroma emulating from the bottle.

"I like to think I'm a romantic at times," Gaston chuckled when he noticed Belle's surprised look. The wine wasn't even his idea; it was one of the women at the tavern that assisted him in some parts of his plan.

"I just didn't think you drank wine," Belle commented.

"I prefer beer, but I pair wine with the right occasion."

Gaston noticed that Belle seemed to still be annoyed. He began to pour two wine glasses for them.

"Here, I'll tell you about why I hunt since you are so interested." Belle turns her body to where she's sitting on the quilt with crossed legs, taking a small cube of cheese in one hand and the glass of wine Gaston handed her. He took a sip and then grabbed some bread. "When I was younger, my father would take me on weekly hunting trips. On our first trip, he noticed that I was a natural so he insisted we go often so we could sell what we killed at the market, that's when he decided that I wouldn't go to school. And I truly was a natural, I have been told that no one shoots like me," Gaston paused to think more about the perks of himself but noticed Belle's expression change back to annoyance. "But about a year later, my father fell ill and died," he continued. "It was just me and my mother and she was so sad. I had nothing else except for hunting; no education, no other family, nothing. So I took over and cared for her; I hunted every day, set up my own shop to sell the hide and meats to make money to support us. Making money wasn't the only reason I hunted … It reminded me of being with my father again." Gaston poured glasses for both of them. "Then I started to enter in competitions during my free time and made even more money and won trophies. I made so much money for us that my mother was set for the rest of her life. So I then spent all of my time entering myself into competitions and winning. I just kept on winning and it felt so great. I had so many trophies, I moved them all into the tavern," Gaston cocks his head back in laughter. "My mother was so happy that I found something I loved to do."

Belle didn't realize that Gaston had actual reasons for doing what he did. She only assumed that he was just always like this because of his need for glory and attention.

"My mother didn't teach me anything because I was so busy with the shop and competitions. She didn't know how to read or write so she never taught me. When I was younger and she did read to me, it was a few picture books and she would make up the story. She didn't tell me how to talk to women or what to do when I found one that I wanted. That's why I acted the way I did when I asked you to marry me."

Belle was taken aback by how much he shared with her. She assumed that his life was perfect and everything was handed to him, which was why he tried to take whatever he wanted for himself. She never would have guessed that Gaston had such a tragic childhood. "I'm sorry you were forced into that situation when you were so young. I know what it's like to lose a parent; I lost my mother when I was young." Belle didn't know if she should challenge what Gaston said about asking for hand in marriage when he clearly demanded it. She decided. "You didn't ask, Gaston. You told me to marry you."

"I know and I'm sorry for the way I treated you when I was proposing. I picked a bad way to tell you about what I thought our lives would be like together."

"You definitely picked the wrong way to show me," Belle laughed a little and sipped some of her wine. They both sat back, sipping their wine and taking small bites of the assorted snacks, watching as their horses drink from the stream.

 **Guys don't hate me for not updating in so long! I've been going through a lot of crap with my family and my writer's block. And yes I know my grammar is off, Gaston doesn't know correct grammar**


End file.
